Double Revelation
by teendanni13
Summary: Oneshot! What happens when Danny is called to Lancers room after school? Will secrets be revealed? And to who? Possible sequel.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time, i must be in a major hate-zone right now! I have writers block on my two other stories but will pick them back up again very soon!

Disclaimer: If I had owned Danny Phantom I would currently be in heaven, and obviously I'm not dead, so I must be Phantomless :'(

Pacing back and forth in his classroom, Mr Lancer awaited the arrival of Daniel Fenton. He had been acting strangely for the past couple months, his grades had taken a nosedive, he was always late or absent and when he did show up, he was falling asleep in class and seemed like he was in pain all the time. What had happened in his life to make him take such a turn for the worst? His thoughts were interrupted when Danny burst into the room, out of breath. Mr Lancer could see the dark circles under his eyes and the bruises on his arms.

"Sorry I'm late Mr Lancer." He mumbled as he sat in the seat placed in front of his teacher's desk. He had been dreading the meeting for the whole day, and was even more put out when Skulker showed up while he was on his way to the classroom.

Mr Lancer looked down at the boy sitting in front of him as he took a seat on the edge of his desk. Danny's hair had grown a lot in the last couple months and now covered his eyes in a shaggy style.

"Danny, I would like to know what has been going on in your life for your school work and attendance to get so terrible." Danny shrugged and let his eyes wander towards the window.

"I've had stuff on my mind." Lancer shook his head and kneeled in front of Danny's desk.

"I know there has been more going on than that Danny, when you do show up to school, you look like you have been beaten up, is someone bullying you Danny?" Danny snorted, surprising Mr Lancer.

"Trust me Mr Lancer, bullying is the least of my problems. I have more important things to do than to worry about Dash." Mr Lancer narrowed his eyes.

"So Dash has been bullying you. Is that how you got all those bruises?" He gestured to Danny's arm, and Danny subconsciously pulled the sleeves down as far as they could go.

"He has been bullying me, but like I said, he isn't the one I have to worry about." Mr Lancer looked at him confused.

"What other problems could you be going through? Is it a problem at home? Are you getting into drugs?" Danny looked at Mr Lancer in the eye and Lancer was surprised at how much maturity showed through.

"My parents may be strange and a bit on the crazy side, but they would never intentionally cause me any harm." _'But they do want to rip my other half apart molecule by molecule'_ "And no, I am not into drugs." Mr Lancer frowned; this was going nowhere fast, he needed to make Danny trust him.

"You know Danny, you can tell me anything, and I wouldn't tell anyone." Danny eyed him suspiciously. "If there is anything on your mind I would be happy to listen." Danny momentarily contemplated telling Lancer about his secret, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he hated himself for thinking it. If he told another person, they could be in danger, and there was no way he would let anyone else find out his secret. He regretted Sam and Tucker knowing from the very first time they were aimed at. The frenzy of panic he had been placed in as he sat helpless in a ghost net as Skulker charged his blaster. Without even realizing it, Danny had started to hyperventilate and Mr Lancer was trying to knock him out of his trance. Danny looked up at his teacher who was surveying him with concerned eyes. "Are you alright Danny?" recovering from his panic attack, Danny looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I can't tell you." Lancer gazed at him with worry etched into his features.

"What can't you tell me Danny? Are you alright?" Danny shook his head, he could feel tears collecting in his eyes, but he forced himself to hold them back. He never cried.

"I can't tell you why I've been late to class, and I can't tell you why I have all these bruises, and I especially can't tell you _how_ I got all these bruises." Danny could feel the tears drying up off of his eyes as he felt his eyes widen frantically. He couldn't tell Mr Lancer, if he did he wasn't sure what would happen, he didn't want him to tell his parents.

"Why can't you tell me Danny, you know I won't tell anyone?" It was a while before Danny answered, and when he did he brought his head up and met the eyes of his teacher.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Mr Lancer gasped and Danny held his gaze.

"Who is getting hurt Danny? Are you in any danger?" To the teacher's surprise, Danny smirked.

"I'm getting hurt, everyday, I am in danger everyday and I endanger everyone else just by being me, and there is nothing I can do to stop it." Mr Lancer's gaze hardened.

"There is always something you can do Danny, you can get help. Just tell me how you are in danger, are you in any trouble?" Once again shocking the disgruntled teacher, Danny laughed.

"There is nothing anybody can do to help me; they would only get in the way." His eyes narrowed slightly and they shifted back to his hands which were balled into angry fists. "I have been in trouble for months and I can't tell you why, that would only make things worse." The words seemed as though they were ripped from the young teenager's chest and were thrown in the face of his teacher.

"Danny, just tell me what is going on, you obviously want to tell me, and I promise you that you can." His gaze softened and widened slightly when Danny looked at him with tears in his eyes. He spoke in a whisper.

"I do want to tell you but… _they_ might find out, I don't want to go back." He practically spat when he said they, and Mr Lancer was even more concerned than before.

"Who might find out Danny? And where don't you want to go? Nobody's going to hurt you." Danny looked at his teacher in disbelief; he spoke barely loud enough for Lancer to hear

"I don't want to go back to the lab." Mr Lancer gasped, why and when on earth was Danny in a lab?

"Y-you we in a lab?" Danny nodded his head, tears streaming down his face for the first time in months. His eyes widened when he realized he was crying and he hastily wiped away the tears.

'_Shit, I promised myself I would never cry again.'_ "Yes, I was in a lab, the Guys In White ghost lab."

"Why were you in a ghost lab Danny? Was this because of your parents?" Danny's eyes immediately widened, he hadn't meant to reveal that much.

"No, it was my own stupid fault for being careless and I can't tell you why I was there." Once again crouching down next to the boy in front of him, Lancer set his mouth in a determined line.

"You need to tell me what is going on Danny; I won't let you leave here without getting an answer. You have my word, I won't tell anyone. What is going on with you?" Danny took a shuddering breath.

"I don't know if I can Mr Lancer. Too many people are in danger already, my friends and family, innocent bystanders, and it's all my fault." Lancer took Danny's head in his hands and made him face in his direction.

"Yes you can my boy; it won't make any difference if I know."

"But, it will make a difference, you could get hurt." He looked at Mr Lancer with pleading eyes.

"Then I will have brought it upon myself, now tell me." Reluctantly, Danny slowly nodded his head.

"I can't really tell you, I'll have to show you. But first I want you to rethink this, I have proof it is a dangerous secret." Mr Lancer was bewildered as Danny took off his coat and then slowly removed his long sleeved shirt, revealing a shocking amount of muscle on his lanky body. But even more astonishing was the amount of scars and bruises on the young boy's arms, torso, back and chest. There were scars criss-crossing all over the place, some more pronounced than others, and a significant amount of bruising covering his slim body. Mr Lancer gasped and put a hand over his mouth. "Do you still want me to tell you Mr Lancer?" Danny asked while putting his shirt back on, "I don't want anybody to get hurt as badly as I have been." More determined than ever to find out what was going on with the boy, Mr Lancer nodded his head and firmly stated 'Yes.' Sighing, Danny got into a battle stance and told Mr Lancer to brace himself. "I'm Goin' Ghost!"

All of a sudden, a ring appeared in the middle of his torso and split up and down his body. His black hair and blue eyes were replaced with white hair and glowing green eyes. His usual clothes melted away into the black and white jumpsuit of his alter ego with the DP insignia on his chest. Mr Lancer almost fainted when Danny Phantom was suddenly standing in front of him, replacing Danny Fenton.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you Mr Lancer, I don't want anybody to be hurt because of me, it would kill me (A/N no pun intended) if someone I care about were to get hurt all because I was too careless with my powers. Please don't tell anyone." Mr Lancer was still trying to grasp the concept of average Danny Fenton being able to pull off living two lives. Fighting ghosts, going to school, running from the GIW, doing homework, hanging out with his friends, keeping it a secret from his Phantom hating parents, and obviously getting seriously injured. The boy must be working himself to death! Or at least the half of him that wasn't already dead. Gathering his senses, Lancer realized the boy was getting anxious.

"Of course I won't tell anyone Danny, not if you don't want me to. Like I said, your secret is safe with me." Danny heaved a relieved sigh and smiled, turning back into Danny Fenton. "So out of curiosity," Lancer was obviously trying to lighten the mood, "What are your ghost powers? And how did you turn into a half ghost?"

"Well, you remember the lab accident I got into in my parents lab a year ago?" Mr Lancer nodded, "Well, I guess I technically half died. I was shocked with electricity and ectoplasm, causing me to turn into a half ghost. As for the powers, I have invisibility, intangibility, flight, ghost rays, ghost shield, ghostly wail, duplication, ice powers, super speed, super strength, and I am working on teleportation." Lancers jaw was halfway to the floor.

"That must have hurt, getting shocked like that! And I had no idea you had that many powers, I've never seen you up close in action before so I guess I wouldn't know. Who else knows besides me?" Danny grimaced when Lancer mentioned getting shocked.

"It hurt like hell, one of the most painful experiences of my life. Besides you, not many people know, Sam, Tucker and my sister know, along with all of my ghostly enemies."

"Are there any other ghosts like you? Half human, half ghost?" Danny nodded his head.

"My arch foe Vlad Plasmius is a halfa, his human half if Vlad Masters." Mr Lancer shook his head in disbelief,

"Vlad Masters, the mayor of Amity Park Vlad Masters?" Danny smiled a grim smile.

"Yes, that's him, and the only other halfa in existence is a clone made by Vlad himself to serve him, a female version of me, only she is 10 years old and on my side. Vlad is one seriously crazed up fruit loop." Mr Lancer laughed in agreement. All of a sudden, a blue wisp of air came out of Danny's mouth.

"What was that?" Danny abruptly switched into Phantom mode, looking at Mr Lancer.

"That was my ghost sense, there is a ghost nearby, and I have to go now. Please don't tell anyone my secret!" Danny looked at Lancer with pleading eyes. He smiled and zipped an imaginary zipper over his lips and threw away the key. Danny smiled; he turned intangible and flew out the door, only to fly through a very familiar person. Dash Baxter.

"Da- I mean, kid what are you doing here?" Dash just stood there with eyes wide at his hero.

"P-Phanturd?"

You must be angry, I know I get upset when people do this to me, but there will be a sequel, this is a one-shot! you will have to look at my other stories to find out about the sequel, it is on its way!


	2. Dash knows? GASP

Ouh lala, the sequel in demand right here for y'all to enjoy! Double Revelation part dos!

* * *

><p>"P-Phanturd?"<p>

"W-what are you talking about; my name is Phantom, Danny Phantom." Dash just stood there shaking his head.

"I-I saw you in there, t-talking with Mr. Lancer. Danny Fenturd, you're Danny Phanturd?" cursing silently to himself, Danny momentarily forgot about the ghost that was outside and landed next to Dash. Danny looked both ways down the hall and transformed back into Danny Fenton. Dash gasped.

"Yes, I am Danny Phantom; you can't tell anybody it that clear." Eyes still wide, Dash nodded his head. "Not many people know my secret, so you had better not tell anyone." Once again, Dash nodded his head vigorously, suddenly his eyes flew open even wider (If that was possible) and he gasped pointing at something behind Danny's back. Danny whirled around, just in time to be blasted back by an ecto-blast. He smashed into the wall behind him and slid to the floor, looking up he smirked. He transformed back into Danny Phantom and rose into the air. "Nice of you to join the party Plasmius, got tired of hanging around with your cats?" Dash was in awe of Danny, the cockiness of his voice, the confidence in his stance; it was hard to believe that it was the same Danny Fenton he had bullied for all these years. Vlad smirked slightly.

"I'll have you know, that I don't own any cats, little badger. I am here on business, so nothing funny from you." Danny narrowed his eyes.

"What business?" Vlad's smile grew wider. As an answer, he conjured up a portal and in no time at all, she blasted the ghost boy backwards inside it, tossing the human in for good measure.

As Danny pushed himself up from his position on the ground, he realized two things. One, he was in Vlad's lab, two, he was surrounded by… cats? To Dash's confusion, Danny burst out laughing, picking one up and stroking it behind the ears.

"I'm guessing your name is-" Danny was cut off by the sound of Vlad roaring,

"Don't you dare touch my Maddie!" Shivering slightly, Danny smirked; sure it was disgusting that Vlad had a crush on his mother, but to name all his cats after her, that was just plain wrong.

"What do you want with me Vlad; you've dragged me all the way to your lab, and for what? To introduce me to your cats?" Vlad sneered,

"I don't think you fully understand the direness of the situation my dear boy, here you are with nothing but your pitiful powers to help you and your classmate from what will surely be death at the hands of the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone, in his own laboratory." Danny's insides shrunk a little, but he kept his confidence up, pulling his body into a battle stance.

"You can't kill me Vlad, I will always beat you, and no matter what happens, you won't lay a finger on Dash." Startled by Danny's statement, Dash sat where he was, shocked. Here he was, sitting on the floor, scared silly while the kid he beat up everyday was standing up for him, putting his life on the line, when he owed him nothing at all!

"Ahh, but you forget Daniel, that I have the Plasmius Maximus... and what do you have?" Cursing slightly under his breath, Danny watched as Vlad Picked up something from a table behind him. Clenching his fists, he charged up an ecto-blast and fired, hitting Vlad dead on... but nothing happened.

"Oh Daniel, you think I am that ignorant? No, take a look around you Daniel, and for once in your life, pay attention." Breaking off into maniacal laughter, Danny glanced around him and noticed for the first time, that they were surrounded by an ecto-dome. Smacking himself in the head, Danny once again cursed, punching the wall of the dome, sending an electric zap through his system. 'Not smart' he mentally berated himself and for the first time, he turned to a frightened Dash.

"Don't worry Dash, I'll get us out of here, I swear." Gawking up silently at his long time hero, Dash could do nothing but nod his head and hope for the best. Once Plasmius returned from the back of the room, Danny backed away from the edge of the dome ever so slightly. "If you think I'm just gonna let you poke me with that thing then you're an even bigger fruit loop than I thought you were." Snarling, Plasmius glowered down at the smaller boy.

"Of course you are going to let me poke you with it Little Badger, unless..." Vlad turned his head toward the frightened quarterback huddled in the corner. Danny's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him." The venom in Danny's voice surprised even Vlad, making him chuckle slightly.

"Oh Daniel, I wouldn't think you would care so much about a boy who bullies you so mercilessly." Shock spread through Dash's features while Danny merely smirked.

"Still keeping tabs on me eh fruit loop? Or are you simply interested in the affairs of the city...?" Narrowing his eyes, Vlad reached through the dome and grabbed Danny by the shirt.

"I see what you're playing at Daniel, but you seem to forget, I am not the only one with a secret." A smirk played across his lips, Vlad thinking he got the better of Danny, momentarily let his guard down, sneaking a glance at the human in their presence, leaving enough room for Danny to let loose.

Grabbing Vlad's fist, Danny pulled him through the dome and into his awaiting palm, ecto-blast loaded. Grabbing the Plasmius Maximus from Vlad's slackened grip, Danny didn't hesitate to stick him in the stomach.

"What secret?" Shocked eyes looked up into those of Daniel Fenton, now standing in the place of Danny Phantom, a now limp Vlad Masters in his grasp. Punching him in the face, Danny grabbed the tie of his suit. "Here's a tip Vlad, never threaten a civilian while I'm around, not good for the health you know, especially at your ripe old age." Shifting back into Phantom, Danny grabbed Dash's wrist and pulled the shocked boy to his feet.

"Wait... that's the Ma... the mayo... Wha..?"Danny smirked slightly at Dash's bewildered expression.

"Best not to think to hard about it buddy, now time to get you outta here, aren't you missing a football game?"

In the not-so-distant future of Danny's high school life, let's just say, things got... well, easier. With Lancer and Dash on his side, let's just say nobody messed with him or his friends ever again. But you know, perks of being a superhero I guess.

* * *

><p>:D hope you like it! reviews are welcome<p> 


End file.
